


Take Me Out

by ohohoyushkihohojskaya



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, also he's a painter, alternative universe, garrus is dumb and in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohoyushkihohojskaya/pseuds/ohohoyushkihohojskaya
Summary: Гаррус всегда хотел научиться рисовать, и жалел, что в его отрочестве не было Гриссомской академии для турианцев. В этой AU он становится студентом-художником, а Шепард, неожиданно для самой себя, - натурщицей.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 4





	Take Me Out

— Нет, я не против, конечно. Но ты уверена, что… что им подойдет человек? — сонно вздохнула девушка.  
— Не уверена, но я могу просить о помощи только тебя, Шепард.  
Большинство разумных не жалует раннее пробуждение. Они предпочитают нежиться в постели до тех пор, пока свет ближайшей звезды, преодолев миллионы и миллионы километров космического пространства, не закончит свой долгий путь, упав через окно прямо на их закрытые веки. Шепард определенно относила себя к этой категории, однако для Лиары не существовало понятий "слишком рано" и "слишком поздно". Обычно такие неожиданные звонки приходили на персональный компьютер Джейн только в экстренных ситуациях, но сегодняшняя просьба скорее рассмешила её, чем обеспокоила.  
— В смысле «только тебя»? А как же Тали? Она всегда готова прийти на помощь! Я уверена, что они скорее захотят увидеть кварианку.  
— Ты меня будто не слышишь, Шепард. Я попросила тебя подменить меня в роли натурщицы. А Тали, как ты можешь помнить, не снимает скафандр. Я, конечно, понимаю, что главное — душа, но художникам, увы, важнее рассмотреть фигуру.  
— Лиара, а если им нужна только ты? Может, у них сегодня занятие, посвященное рисованию гребней азари? Меня же выгонят с позором!  
— Да не знаю я, чему там посвящено их занятие! Шеп, ну ведь я не виновата в том, что дату защиты диплома сдвинули на неделю вперёд… Я просто не могу прийти, неужели ты меня не выручишь?  
«Ага, значит диплом у неё уже закончен. Мне бы такое упорство!» — Шепард поднялась с кровати и зевнула, глядя в окно. Она и сама совсем недавно успешно окончила очередной курс обучения и уже начала составлять план на небольшие каникулы. Погода была просто сказочной, яркое небо как будто кричало — давай же, найди новое приключение! А ведь Шепард когда-то давным-давно пропустила школьную экскурсию в Гриссомскую академию… Ладно, терять нечего.  
— Алло, ты еще тут? — беспокоилась собеседница.  
— Перепроверь введение ещё разок, Лиара. Будет неудобно, если приёмная комиссия сломает язык, пытаясь прочесть твои тезисы. — Джейн улыбнулась, услышав облегчённый выдох подруги. — Так уж и быть, прикрою тебя в академии. А ты, будь добра, не посрами мою честь на защите!  
— Я знала, что ты не подведешь меня, командирша! — азари заразительно рассмеялась. — Спасибо огромное, за мной должок! До связи!  
Пронзительный писк ознаменовал окончание звонка. Шепард отстранённо глядела в стену, пытаясь понять, как ей за пару часов вжиться в непривычную роль натурщицы.

***  
— … и Левиафан ему говорит: «Ну давай-..  
— Да хватит уже тянуть, занятие вот-вот начнется!  
— Чёрт, Лин, ты торопишься? — турианец с недоумением уставился на товарища. — Без истории шутка не будет такой смешной.  
— Понимаю, но с такими длинными историями ты никак не успеешь до начала занятия. А нам обещали, что сегодня мы будем рисовать что-то необычное.  
— Я почти уверен, что это была ложь. Понимаю, ты хранишь веру в лучшее, но будь осторожен. Вот увидишь, нам опять скажут, что мы должны уметь передать не только цвет и форму, но и историю. А потом заставят рисовать ночные горшки.  
— Ну тебя, Гаррус! — раздраженный студент развернулся и отправился к своему рабочему месту.  
«А ведь он так и не дослушал шутку! Надо будет обязательно вернуться к ней за обедом. И рассказать её с самого начала», — улыбаясь собственным мыслям, Гаррус не заметил, как в аудиторию зашел преподаватель.  
— Все готовы к занятию? — строгий голос мгновенно прекратил перешептывания студентов. — Значит так, сегодня у нас необычная тема, и мы пригласили необычную модель. Перед вами будет позировать азари. Надеюсь, вы проявите уважение. Я ожидаю от ваших сегодняшних работ максимума стараний.  
По аудитории прокатилась волна восторженного шепота, и, повернув голову, Гаррус увидел Лина, на лице которого играла неприятная ухмылка, полная самодовольства. В кои-то веки этот остолоп оказался прав, и Вакариан ответственно принял своё поражение. Взгляды студентов были устремлены на дверь, а воздух только не сверкал от напряженного ожидания. Наконец, в дверях показалась девушка, замотанная в одеяло, стыдливо глядящая на преподавателя. Конечно, Гаррус не был космическим биологом, но что-то подсказывало ему, что перед ним не азари.  
— Здравствуйте, я-  
— Лиара Т’Сони? — преподаватель резко прервал девушку.  
— Ну, не совсем… У неё форс-мажор, и она попросила… Ну, я вместо неё. — турианец обратил внимание на то, как девушка улыбнулась и пожала плечами. — Я Шепард! Джейн.  
— Ладно, студенты, придётся работать с тем, что есть. — недовольно заявил преподаватель, смерив натурщицу взглядом. — Проходите на подиум, Шепард.  
— Что, прямо?..  
— Вы всё поняли. Можете начинать. Через 45 минут перерыв.  
Поднявшись на подиум, Джейн растерянно оглядела студентов. Почти все они были заняты подготовкой рабочих мест, так что никто не увидел немого вопроса в глазах модели. Гаррус откуда-то с передних мест тихо шикнул, чтобы Шепард обратила на него внимание. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Вакариан продемонстрировал подходящую позу, уверенно уперевшись руками в бока и горделиво подняв голову. Новоявленная натурщица быстро поняла намек, скинула одеяло, оставшись в одном белье, и повторила движения турианца, вздернув нос. Широко улыбнувшись, Гаррус поднял большой палец вверх, убеждая Шепард, что та отлично справляется. Аудитория наполнилась шорохом карандашей, скрипом точилок и шуршанием тонких альбомных листов. Студенты, не привыкшие рисовать людей, недовольно глядели на Джейн, которой не всегда удавалось сопротивляться соблазну поёрзать. Порой, ловя на себе колючие взгляды тружеников, Шепард отвечала на них широкой, на грани наглости, улыбкой и принимала изначальную стойку. Нагибаясь и глядя на мольберты своих товарищей, Гаррус видел на них очень правильные, академические, но, по большей части, совершенно статичные эскизы. На его же листе был всего лишь набросок, потому что турианцу никак удавалось понять, как на бумаге передать ту энергию, которая исходила от Шепард. Как с помощью карандаша показать её характер, её настроение, то, как нерешительность вмиг сменилась шутливой уверенностью? Казалось, что никто больше не задавался этим вопросом, безэмоционально проводя всё новые и новые идеально-бездушные линии. Гаррус же предпринимал лишь попытки реализовать свою идею, а его полотно заполнялось абсолютно неинформативными эскизами. Оставалось надеяться, что ближе к концу занятия к нему все-таки придет озарение.  
— Перерыв! Идите, куда хотите. — профессор нехотя оторвал глаза от массивного журнала. — Через десять минут все должны быть на местах.  
Засидевшиеся студенты стайкой вспугнутых птиц выпорхнули из аудитории. Все побежали кто куда, щебеча и перешёптываясь, пытаясь поделиться впечатлениями от несколько необычного урока. Уставшая от долгого позирования Шепард вновь завернулась в одеяло и принялась бродить по аудитории, разглядывая оставленные мольберты. Некоторые работы приятно удивляли, иные заставляли задуматься о том, как девушка выглядит в глазах других. Наконец она подошла к рабочему месту Гарруса, который, не глядя на свои наброски, черкал что-то на крошечной бумажке.  
— Что, трудности? — поинтересовалась девушка.  
— Я бы не сказал. Просто… непривычно. У людей руки коротковаты.  
— Ещё и гребней нет. Беда. — они обменялись понимающими улыбками. — Слушай, спасибо, что помог с позой. Я совсем растерялась.  
— Да? Я вовсе не заметил. Ты будто рождена для этого.  
— А вот ваш преподаватель совсем не оценил. — Шепард придвинула стул и с удобством расположилась рядом с турианцем. — Может, дашь пару советов новоиспеченной натурщице?  
— Хммм... Почему бы и нет? — пожал плечами турианец. — Чаще всего мы рисуем вазы. Там работа непыльная, у них руки не затекают. А вот с моделями посложнее. — Вакариан сложил листок, на котором рисовал до этого, и передал его девушке. — Держи спину ровнее и попроси передышку, если зачешется нос — собственно, на этом все хитрости заканчиваются. Возвращайся на подиум, пока наш учёный старик не начал бубнить.  
Студенты вернулись в аудиторию еще быстрее, чем выбежали из неё. Они шумно занимали свои рабочие места, переговаривались и перебирали принадлежности, будто строгого преподавателя не было и в помине. Наконец, нервы учителя, судя по всему, и без того не особо крепкие, не выдержали, и звонкий удар линейкой по столу оборвал все звуки. В абсолютной тишине Шепард вновь скинула одеяло и приняла всё ту же позицию, зажав записку турианца в кулаке. Через несколько коротких секунд у неё всё-таки зачесался нос, и девушка вдруг отчетливо осознала — Лиара не удосужилась сказать ей, сколько всё это продлится.

***  
— И мой научный руководитель, который, лучше всех присутствующих знал, что у меня работа по археологии, попытался затопить меня вопросами по ксенобиологии! Представляешь, мой собственный наставник! — Лиара подняла вверх указательный палец, на мгновение прервав разговор, и сделала большой глоток из своего стакана. — Но знаешь что? Я его уделала. Я его у-нич-то-жи-ла.  
— Вот это — моя девочка! — Шепард протянула свой стакан и чокнулась с разгоряченной подругой. — Я горжусь тобой, Лиара.  
— Но всё благодаря тебе, ты же знаешь? Спасибо, что прикрыла меня в академии. Кстати, как всё прошло? Много шороху навела?  
— Да знаешь, не было времени шуршать. Мне казалось, мои руки срастутся с боками! — она показательно повторила позу, в которой провела большую часть сегодняшнего дня. — Думается, препод возненавидел меня за то, как громко я чихала, но зато я познакомилась с очаровательным турианцем.  
— А ты ещё не хотела идти! — Лиара шутливо пихнула Шепард в бок. — Ну, рассказывай!  
— А рассказывать особо и нечего, если честно. Мы просто болтали в перерывах. Шутили над преподом и его дурацкими очками. Кстати, он оставил мне записку! Я совсем о ней забыла…  
Шепард достала из кармана смятый до неприличного состояния клочок бумаги. После целого дня общения с турианцем она ожидала увидеть какую-нибудь дурацкую надпись, так что увиденное её приятно удивило. На небольшой мятой бумажке был нарисован её портрет. Линии были простыми и невесомыми, но от рисунка чувствовалась приятная, тёплая энергетика. Художник нарисовал Шепард широко улыбающейся, а её глаза и веснушки выделил ярко-рыжим карандашом. Чуть ниже рисунка мелким подчерком было выведено «Гаррус Вакариан» и номер канала связи, а рядом с ним — крохотное сердечко. Уставшая девушка неотрывно, кажется, даже не моргая, глядела на бумажку, ничего не говоря ожидающей азари. Утомившись глядеть на стремительно розовевшие щеки, Лиара потрепала подругу по плечу.  
— Ну что там, Шепард?  
— Там… ничего особенного, наверное. Небольшое послание.  
Азари ехидно улыбнулась и сделала еще один глоток, допивая красочный коктейль. Шепард подняла рассеянный взгляд к звездному небу, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по своему стакану. Сегодняшнее приключение определенно удалось.


End file.
